A Memory To Lead Them
by aRoseofAdifferntName
Summary: PG13 just in case. Will and Elizabeth have a little girl and a wonderful life. But one day something goes terribly wrong, and none of their lifes will ever be the same. Many unexpected twists and turns in later chapters!
1. Beatiful Begginings

Ok quick disclaimer: I'm writing this story since I have spare time on my hands with "Changing Directions". Not anymore to that story until I get 10 reviews, which might take a while. So that's how this story was born. R and R, enjoy, and if you feel the need, go ahead and flame. So anyway, here ya go!

____________________________________________________

****

"Isn't she lovely?" Elizabeth Turner asked her husband, holding up their crying newborn. Elizabeth had a huge grin on her sweaty face, and her brown eyes were sparkling. It had been a long and tiring birth, but she was thankful for every second of it. As they say, child birth awakens a mother's love. Elizabeth now knew this to be true. She rocked the child slowly in her arms, humming a little tune as she did so.

****

"She is. She looks just like her mother." Will replied smiling. The whole labor had been stressful, as many new experiences are, and he was glad it was over. But it was amazing to see this living, breathing child he had just a few days ago felt kicking in Elizabeth's stomach. It had never really hit him until now that the child was a real human being. I mean, he knew it, it had just never really hit him. He sat down in a chair next to their bed and slipped his hand to the child's face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

****

"What shall we name her?" Elizabeth asked, grinning at Will's compliment but not taking her eyes off of the little girl.

****

"I've always liked Anna." Will replied, moving his hand to stroke his wife's hair off of her sweaty brow.

****

"Anna it is then. Anna Marie Turner." Elizabeth said, kissing the child's cheek.

****

"Perfect." Was Will's only reply.

****************

****

"Momma! Momma!!" A little voice screamed from the front yard. A little girl of about 5 years poked her brown haired head through the big front door.

****

"Yes Anna?" Came her mother's reply from the kitchen. She walked to the doorway leading from the den to the kitchen holding a bowl and spoon in her arm, a worried frown and a smudge of flour on her face.

****

"Paul said that I couldn't play pirates with them! He said girls couldn't be pirates! I said they could but he still said no!" The little girl whined, a pout evident on her face. She was dressed in what used to be a pink dress, but the color wasn't very clear anymore. As with most of her clothes, it hadn't stayed looking good for long. Elizabeth almost wondered if the child should where britches instead, but the neighbors would probably talk.

****

"What do you want to play pirates with those wretched little boys for anyway? Why don't you just go play dolls with Sarah and Michelle?" Was Elizabeth's suggestion, even though she knew it was a hopeless attempt. While most little girls of her age would have tea parties, play dress-up, or play with dolls, Anna wasn't like them. She would much rather be rolling around in mud or wandering the docks and boats at the harbor.

****

"Mammaaaa, I don't wanna! I wanna play pirates!" The little girl took out a stick and started to dance around, madly waving it about like she was in a sword fight. She tripped on the hem of her dress and fell. Elizabeth chuckled slightly but sat down the bowl and walked over to help her up.

****

"This dress is so bothersome! I can't play anything good in it!" The little girl complained, letting her mother help her up.

****

"Why don't you go run down to daddy's shop and see if you can help?" While it wasn't as good as playing pirates, she knew the girl would accept. She considered it quite the adventure going the two blocks to Will's shop. He had since left his apprenticeship and started his own shop. The little girl put her hand on her chin and cocked her head, pretending to ponder this offer. Her head suddenly jerked back down. 

****

"Alright!" Elizabeth chuckled again and lead the little girl to the door. She watched her skip down the steps and start the way down the street to the shop. She watched the her stop every now and then to swing her stick at unknowing passerby's, only to have them chuckle and keep walking. She saw her finally make it to the shop door and a devilishly handsome man lift her up and swing her about. She laughed and walking back in the house, still smiling. She picked up the bowl and spoon and returned to her duties in the kitchen.

***********

****

"How's my little princess?" Will asked, setting the child back down and leading her in the door to the shop.

****

"Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a _pirate _like Captain Jack Sparrow_, _not a princess!" The little girl said with mock frustration. Will smacked his hand against his head.

****

"So sorry, love. I always seem to forget!" He picked her up and sat her on a stool on the other side of the room. A boy of about thirteen could be seen near one of the machines, sharpening a sword.

****

"Who's that daddy?" The child asked, pointing at the boy. Will lifted his head and lead his eyes to were she was pointing.

****

"Oh, him? He's my new apprentice!" He said smiling. The little girl looked confused.

****

"What's an apentis?" She asked. Will smiled at her pronunciation. and squatted down beside her.

****

"He's my helper. I'm teaching him how to make swords." Will explained.

****

"Ohhhh. I wanna be an aprentic too!" The little girl said, a huge grin on her face. She jumped up from her stool and started to thrash her stick around again. Will laughed and stood up. The boy looked up from what he was doing and smiled at how comical the little girl looked.

****

"When your older honey. Right now I need you to go give Mary this carrot." Will pulled the said carrot from his pocket and handed it to the little girl, nodding at the donkey over by the boy. She took it eagerly and ran over to Mary. With the carrot on her out stretched palm she held it out the donkey. It noisily lipped it up and the girl laughed at how it tickled. She patted the donkey's nose and walked over to the boy.

****

"What's your name?" She asked, pulling herself up on the stool beside him. He looked at Will and Will nodded. The boy sat down the sword and turned to face her.

****

"Michel, what's yours?" He asked in return.

****

"My names Anna. Anna Elizabeth Turner. I'm going to be a pirate when I grow up. Just like Jack Sparrow!" She answered, grinning.

****

"Is that so?" The boy replied. She looked at him and still grinning, nodded. He nodded his head in approval and picked the sword back up, now polishing it.

****

"Well I better go home. Mommy's going to get worried." She said, hopping off the stool. Michel nodded silently and returned to the sword. She trotted over to Will and pulled on his pant leg.

****

"I'm going back home now." She said. He looked down and smiled. He lifted her up and spun her around again. 

****

"Ok, be careful!" He said, setting her back down. She nodded and ran out the door. 

**** ****


	2. Horrible Happenings

Ok another quick disclaimer: I in no form or fashion own PotC, and quite frankly I don't want to. A lot of responsibility. Anyway, any type of review, good or bad, would be very much appreciated. Thanks, the under signed.

CaptSparrow

__________________________________________________________

Will had meant to keep watching her, he really had, but Michel had called him from the back, so with one last glance at her retreating figure he closed the door and walked away. It was something he would regret for the rest of his days, but life is funny like that. I always like to believe things always happen for a reason. And even though that reason may not be immediately evident, it's there. You just have to keep looking for it.

************

****

"Why hullo. What is a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?" A strange, gruff looking man asked Anna, walking out from an ally. Anna knew very well not to talk to strangers, young as she may have been. She ignored the man and kept walking, a little faster than she had been previously been.

****

"It isn't very nice to walk away when somebody is speaking to you." The man said, stepping in her path. Anna was about to scream when she felt something filling her mouth, blocking any sound she might want to make. She eventually decided it was a piece of cloth. She turned around to face the man and kicked him in the shin. He laughed and grabbed her wrists.

****

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, poppit. I'm sure they wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She tried to jerk her wrist away, but being only five and the man holding her being full grown, she didn't have very good odds. He held onto her wrists with one hand and with the other he took another piece of cloth to bind them together. As he did so she tried very hard to think of a way to get somebody's attention, but being in the back of an ally with your mouth gagged, even if you were a full grown adult, it was a difficult task. The man took out his gun, and for a brief moment she thought he was going to shoot her. He didn't though, he just simply turned it around and slammed it against her head, knocking her into darkness.

**************

****

"Time for you to be getting home Michel, tell your parents you're doing a magnificent job." Will said, winking at the young boy. He nodded.

****

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The boy said grabbing his coat off of the hook and heading out the door. Will turned around and looked around his shop for anything last minute things to do before he went home. Finding none he slipped out the door, locking it behind him. He started to walk the short distance home, anticipating seeing Anna again, and of course Elizabeth. He stopped near an ally, seeing a stick lying in front of it. It looked a lot like Anna's, so he decided to take it home just in case she had dropped it on her way there. He got to the steps of his house and briskly walked up them. 

****

"I'm home! And where's my little prin... I mean pirate?" He shouted, opening the door. Not getting a reply he walked into the kitchen, where he guessed them might be. All he saw was Elizabeth. He walked over quietly and slipped his arms around her waist. 

****

"I'm home. Hmmm that smells good." He said, kissing her cheek and smelling the air around him.

****

"Nice to have you home, now where's my daughter? I figured she would have gotten bored over there by now." She said smiling and turning around from her bread cutting. She looked around Will's back, expecting Anna to be hiding. Will looked at her with an odd look in his face.

****

"What do you mean? She came home and hour ago." He said, worry starting to wrinkle his young face. Elizabeth now looked just as worried, if not more.

****

"Don't joke like that William Turner." She said sternly, still half expecting Anna to pop out at any given moment.

****

"I'm not joking, please tell me you are." He replied, looking at her hopefully.

****

"Oh my God Will, she's not here with me! Please tell me you know where she is!" Elizabeth said, panic evident in her voice. She placed her hand on her forehead and sat down at the table. 

****

"Ok, Elizabeth you check all over the house, I'll go ask the neighbors if they've seen her. I'll meet you at the front door in thirty minutes, hopefully one of us will have found her by then. If not, we'll search the streets." Will said in a rush, already heading to the door and grabbing his coat. Elizabeth just nodded, looking close to tears.

****

"Don't worry Liz, we'll find her. I promise." Will said, walking back to the table. He took both her hands between his and then walked back out of the kitchen to the door. Once she heard the door slam shut she stood up and began frantically calling Anna's name in every room of their enormous house. For once she cursed its many rooms and closets, it was making going quite slow.

***30 min. later***

****

"Elizabeth!" Will called, hurriedly opening the front door. She came running down the stairs, extreme worry and panic evident on her face. She ran straight over to him and looked around, hoping to see her little girl. Not seeing her she fell into him, sobs racking her whole body. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back comfortingly. 

****

"No luck with you either?" He asked gently once she had finally calmed down a little. She shook her head and laid it on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and stroked her hair.

****

"We should start to search the streets. It'll be dark soon and I'm sure she'll be scared." Although these words weren't comforting, Elizabeth found strength in them and went to get her coat. Together they walked out the door, already shouting Anna's name. Little did they know Anna was nearer than they thought, and that in her half conscious state, the calls would haunt her dreams for most of her life.


	3. Mournful Memories

****

Thanks for the reviews!! You don't understand how important those are to me! Many more nice reviews please!!! Pretty please! 

__

If you read it, review it PLEASSSSEEE! Now come on, no one likes to see a teenager beg. Ok maybe some people do but that's not the point. Please review if you wanna make me happy! _Please!!!_

_____________________________________________________

"Anna! ANNNNAA!" The little girl hear familiar voices shouting. She tried to respond to them but found she had no voice, the nasty tasting cloth was still in her mouth. She tried to reach up and grab it off, but found her wrists were also bound together. Her legs were starting to cramp, and she sound found out why. She was rolled up into a little ball, but her legs were underneath her instead of pulled to her stomach. She tried to move them to a more comfortable position, but found she was in a very closed in area. She had no room to move. Upon further investigation she found the material restricting her was wood. She guessed it was a box of some sort. She heard the voices fading, and in one last failed attempt to call to them she broke down in choked sobs.

****

"Shut up in there!" She heard a gruff male voice whisper to her harshly. She then felt a strong jolt on the side of her box, and a loud thump. It caused her to bang her head on the hard substance, but she held back a cry. Fighting very strong emotions for a five year old, she fell back into unconsciousness.

***10 years later***

****

"How's that floor comin' lass?" A man asked, walking into the room Ana was scrubbing.

****

"Same as it was last time you came in here. No use scrubbin' it, it's just gonna get dirty again, and I'm startin' to think some of these marks are permanent." She replied, gritting her teeth and half mumbling it to herself. The man looked half amused, half annoyed.

****

"I wouldn't be gettin' sassy lass. I'm quite sure you wouldn't want to be thrown off this here ship." He said, taunting her to reply. She looked up and rolled her eyes and the man. He just smiled that creepy little smile of his, showing more than a few rotten teeth.

****

"If you threw me over, who'd clean the floors?" She replied, she never could just let a comment like that go without a reply. He frowned.

****

"I'm sure there's lots more where you came from." He said, resisting the urge to slap the cocky creature before him. No, that wouldn't set well with the cap'an. Not at all. She sat thinking for a moment, her eyes glazing over.

***Flashback***

****

"Pirate daddy, Pirate!" A little brown haired girl giggled as a young man swung her around. He sat her down and smiled at her.

****

"Sorry honey. Silly me, can't ever remember right!" She giggled again and ran into the kitchen. She saw a woman baking something or the other, her hair tied back into a loose bun. She ran over and clung to her leg. The woman looked down and smiled at her.

***End Flashback***

They always ended like that. Abruptly I mean. Her eyes returned to normal and she saw the man had left. Good. She returned to scrubbing, planning her next escape attempt as she did so. She would admit the last few hadn't gone exactly as planned, and you only got a chance every once in a while, but she never lost hope. They would be docking at some town called Port Royal soon, a week or so, and she had every intention of giving the escape thing another try. This poor little harbor city didn't know what was coming their way. According to some of the other crew the last time they had been there was about 20 years ago. Enough time to let them recoup I guess. She always hated doing this to the innocent villagers, but what other choice did she have? She already had about 10 scars from previous "disagreements" with the captain. She returned to scrubbing, humming an old tune as she did so. She knew it from somewhere, she just had yet to figure out where. Everything in its own time I guess.

*******

Anna crawled into her little pile of random cloth items on the floor. She took one of the larger ones and rolled it into a rough ball for a pillow. After at least ten years on this God forsaken ship you'd think they'd give her a decent cot, or bed even. But no, she got a bundle of old dish rags and curtains. Really did wonders on a person's back, good thing she was young though, I guess. Not really an excuse for the captain to treat her like trash but if it made her feel better then let her think it. She rolled into her usual ball and drifted into sleep. The waves had a soothing affect on her, almost like a child in their mothers rocking arms. The sea was one of her only escape paths from this hell hole they called a ship. Rats, drunken men, filth, rotting food, cabin boy jobs, and rags for a bed pretty much summed up her life. Yep, hell hole.

*******

****

"Ummgrumph..." Elizabeth said in protest to Will's gentle shakes on her shoulder.

****

"Don't make me get mean Liz." Will said in mock threat. She just grunted and turned over onto her stomach in reply. Will walked out of the room.

"**Good...." **Elizabeth mumbled in her half conscious state.

****

*Screech screech screech...*

"AHH! Ok I'm up, I'm up!" Elizabeth said clumsily tumbling out of bed. Will stood smiling in the door way, a violin in hand. He stopped and put it under his arm, marching out triumphantly. Elizabeth got the rest of the way out of bed, untangling herself from the covers while she did so.

****

"That was the most horribly disturbing sound I've ever heard in my life." She mumbled to herself as she got ready for the day. She walked over to her dresser and looked around for her brush. Not finding it on top, she started opening drawers. Something in one of them made her stop suddenly. She lifted it out. She held in her hand an old, crinkled card. It was a birthday card obviously made by a young child. Birthday was spelled "Berthdae", it was done entirely in crown, and it had a stain from something or the other on the front. She smiled and held it to her chest, tears forming small pools under her eyes.

****

"Anna..."

****


	4. Crying Couple

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!

****

Vicki Turner: Thanks for putting me on your favs list! And I hope I'm updating enough to keep you guys interested!

Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Thanks, I'm glad you think it deserves more credit, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside : P

OrlandoLover32: Thanks so much for all the compliments, no time to thank you idiveduly for each though, sorry : P

Kira Doom: Thanks! More warm fuzzies!

_____________________________________________________________

Elizabeth finally managed to dam the flood of silent tears streaming down her face. Placing the card back in its drawer she went over to her widow sill, forgetting completely about the missing hair brush. She gazed out of it silently looking at the ports and streets she knew so well. Every now and then someone she knew would pass, usually in quite a hurry. After a while Will came up. He poked his head through the door.

****

"Liz, are you alright?" He said walking over to where she sat. She slowly turned her head and he saw her puffy red eyes.

****

"Oh Liz, what's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder for a second, and then stood up.

****

"Liz....?" Will asked. She just walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out the card she slowly walked back over to him, new tears already whelling up in her eyes. She handed it to him, he too looked at it for a second and started to look close to tears. She walked over to him and pulled him to the bed. He sat down and she sat next to him, leaning once again onto his should. He put his hand on her head and stroked her brown tresses. She started to shake with sobs, and he held her tightly.

********

****

"Wake up you worthless piece of women flesh!" Anna sat up, rubbing her eyes and streching. She looked up at the man standing in front of her, he just scowled . 

****

"Bite me." She stood up and spat at his feet. She straighted up her clothes and walked out the door defineatly. The man stood there for a little while, starting to count slowly to ten. Getting to five he remembered that he didn't know how to count to ten. Five would have to do.

*********

Once Elizabeth's sobs had finally subsided again, they both stood up slowly walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Will kept his hand comfortingly on the small of her back the whole time. Not really in the mood to do anything any longer they sat at the table staring at each other, out the window, any many times nothing in peticular.

*******

****

"We'll be arriving in Port Royal tonight. I suggest you check all the cannons and amo." Yet another burly, very ugly man in rags commanded Anna.

****

"MY GOD I KNOW, Alright!? You're only like the 15 big hairy ugly man to tell me that!" Anna spat, turning on her heel and walking down to the bottom of the ship, where she had been heading in the first place, to clean the cannons, yet again. Getting down there she took out a rag, spit, and started once again to clean the cannons.

*********

****

"I should really be making something for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. I've quite forgotten what time it is." Elizabeth said, finally snapping out of her mourning trance. Will nodded.

****

"Sounds great Liz." Will said looking up at Elizabeth. The faintest traces of a smile could be found on both their lips. Sometimes a good long sob could do a person a world of good. Proved true with the childless couple that was Will and Elizabeth.


	5. Mute Men

Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Thanks! Your like one of those people at the road races on the sidelines, the ones that hand the runners water and cheer them on. lol : P

emeraldmedallion: Yeah, it is kind of sad. Poor Anna, she's just a sad character to write.

Orlandolover32: Thanks! And yeah the birthday card part was sad, kind of hard to write to. A lot of emotion.

Vicki Turner: lol thanks. I hope to update at least every other day but one can't ever be positive!

_____________________________________________________________

****

"Wake up girl, we 'av company." The same man from this morning said, shaking Anna's shoulder hard. She sat up. Her back hurt something awful. She turned around and found the source to be something poking out of the cannon she had been leaning on during her sleep. Ouch. She rubbed her back and stood up.

****

"What kind of company? Shouldn't we be at Port Royal by now?" She asked, looking out the widow to find it was night. She turned back around. She hated falling asleep during the day and waking to find it was night. Throws off your internal clock.

****

"The Black Pearl kind of company. And we're 'bout 5 miles off from Port Royal. Those Black Pearl scalawags and there idiot of a captain Jack Sparrow....." Anna didn't hear the rest. Did he just say Jack Sparrow? THE Jack Sparrow. The Jack Sparrow she heard so much about as a child? Wow! And he was bombarding her ship! This could be that escape thing she was thinking of!

****

"Yes yes that's awful. Are they on deck now? On the ship?" She asked in a hurry, not wanting to waste a minute.

****

"Yes...." She didn't hear the rest of that either. She was already half way up the stairs, taking at least 3 at a time. The man just gave her a funny look and started to slowly walk up the stairs behind her.

Up on deck it was complete bedlam. Many clanks of many swords could be heard above the loud shouting going on between the two crews. Anna skillfully dodged the blows and reached for her sword. She pulled it quickly out of it's sheath and looked quickly for someone to fight. Finding a strange looking man who didn't look very familiar, hopefully meaning he was from the other ship, she thrust her sword at him, making sure not to actually hit him. He took the challenge and started to dance about with her, swords clanking. 

****

"So your from the Pearl right." Anna asked the man. Thinking she was trying to distract him he just nodded.

****

"And your cap'n would like it if you brought back a hostage, right?" Once again he nodded. She smiled and hit his sword fiercely with hers. It went flying. She ran over to him and handed him hers, she turned around so her back was to him. She took his, or her, sword and put it up against her throat. He looked startled but played along.

****

"Just follow my lead, alright?" Anna commanded, taking a few steps back towards the plank that connected to two ships, forcing him to do the same. He nodded and did as she said. Anna was almost starting to wonder if he was mute.

****

"Just lead me back to your ship and put me in some cabin or another. Tell your cap'n I'm there and I'll do the rest, savvy?" He once again just nodded. A parrot flew over to his shoulder in the middle of all the mayhem. Anna was a little startled but kept walking backwards to the Pearl. A few men saw her leaving, but most were glad to get rid of her and said nothing. She rolled her eyes, bunch of ingrates. How many times had she scrubbed there floors, washed their nasty clothes, or cooked their meals? Not that she wanted to be rescued, that would ruin the escape thing, but the least they could look like they cared or something. 

Not being able to see were she was going, for the fact that she was going backwards, Anna almost lost her footing a couple of times, but each time the man grabbed her arm and saved her from it. He finally turned her around in front of him and lead her that way. Needless to say that made going much easier. He lead her down a flight of stairs, arms pinned behind her back, and into a roomy cabin. Anna looked around, her pleasure evident. It had a window looking out over the vast ocean, a door leading to a bathroom with a small tub and sink, a chest at the foot of an actual BED. Anna was very pleased with the bed thing. She walked over to it and ran her hand along the simple cotton sheets on it. She turned around and fell backwards onto it. She sighed a contented sigh and sat up. The man was still standing at the doorway. Anna smiled at him like a child in a candy store would. He grinned at her pleasure and closed the door. She heard a lock being closed, but that wouldn't really be necessary to keep her in. She wouldn't leave for the world. She went over to the bathroom and checked out some cabinets above the sink. Towels, soap, and some wash cloths. She pulled out the soap and started to fill the tub.


	6. Parental Pirate

I'm listening to "Suga Suga." It's a good song, inspiring. Well kind of, I just generally write better with music. Anyway thanks for the reviews once again, wouldn't be writing without you guys! Ok some more shout outs:

****

Piper8188: Lol thanks! I won't be here tonight so I'm writing this today so you guys have something to read.

TheFink: Thanks for the constructive critism, every writer needs one of you!

Kira Doom: Aww don't cry! *sniff sniff* You're making me sad too.

Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Once again thanks!

_____________________________________________________

Anna woke up to find herself on the floor. She was guessing her subconscious self was telling her that the bed was TO comfortable and therefore she should, by habit, sleep on the cold, hard floor. She was going to have to break that habit. She had pulled at least half of the sheets down with her so she crumpled them up and sat them back on top of the bed. She stood up and walked slowly over to the window, looking out of it at the sun. 

****

"Holy cow it must be at least 10 by now." She said to herself. Apparently with no big burly pirates to wake her she could sleep a lot later. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed some on her face and just letting it run down. God, it felt good to be clean again. She reached in the cabinet and took out a wash cloth. She wiped off her face and went back over to the bed. She opened the trunk and surprisingly enough found a clean shirt and britches. They must have put them there while she was asleep. She pulled them out and changed. Looking at these new ones compared to her old ones she realized how dirty they had been. God she must have smelled awful. She pulled a chair from the corner over to the window and looked out at the ocean, her eyes glazing over again.

***Flashback***

****

"Tell me a story 'bout Jack again daddy." A young Anna pleaded standing on her bed in a little night gown. Will sat in a chair beside the bed, smiling at how unwilling she was to go to bed and how interested in pirates this little girl was.

****

"Alright, but just a quick one, momma said you had to go to bed before dark tonight." The little girl plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. Will started on his usual bedtime story.

****

"Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't always the most feared pirate in the Caribbean." Will started. The little girl's mouth made a perfect O in surprise, even though she had heard this story many times.

****

"He wasn't?" She questioned. Will shook his head and continued.

****

"You see, Captain Jack got marooned....."

***End Flashback***

A knock on the door startled Anna from her memories.

****

"Come in." A man opened the door. He was tall, a little over six foot, and had very tanned skin. His hair was in black dreadlocks and had a few beads every now and then. He wore either really heavy kohl or eyeliner around his eyes. Anna hoped it was the first. He came in and pulled a chair over beside hers and sat down.

****

"So I hear you're our new captive." The man said Anna smiled.

****

"Yes, I suppose I am. And you are...?" Anna asked the man. She already knew from her father's description that it was Captain Jack and she was having a hard time containing her excitement.

****

"Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of this here ship. What's you name lass?" He asked, generally interested.

****

"Anna, Anna Turner." Jack looked surprised, Anna wondered why.

****

"Your father Will Turner?" Jack asked, Anna was really wondering how he knew. Maybe there was some truth to those stories her father told her as a girl.

****

"Yes, you know 'em?" Anna asked. Jack nodded.

****

"Know him? Yeah I know him. Know him and most likely your mother and grandfather too." Anna's eyes grew humongous. 

****

"Wha... how? I mean my dad used to talk about you all the time when I was younger but I never thought... I mean I never knew you he actually KNEW you!" She said quickly, excited now to here the stories Jack must have about her parents. Jack nodded.

****

"Hmm yep. So he told you 'bout me, eh?" Anna nodded.

****

"Interesting... what'd he say?"

"Just that you were the best pirate ever. I always wanted to meet you as a child but dad said you belonged to the ocean and the chance that you were going to return were slim. I can't even count how many times I daydreamed about being a pirate and sailing on your ship." Jack looked pleased that someone would think so highly about him.

****

"Well seems like both those things are a reality now, eh? May I ask how you came to be here anyway?" Jack questioned. Anna started up on her story, right from being kidnapped up until just recently when she came to his ship. He listened intently, nodding every once and a while.

****

"Your parents must be devastated." Jack said when Anna had finished. She nodded sadly. She looked pretty close to tears. Jack saw this and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He'd never been very good dealing with crying women.

****

"My parents, what were they like?" Anna asked Jack. She remembered a little about them, but not much.

****

"Good people. Your father was a bit love dazed but a good man. Elizabeth was a very fiery lass." Jack chuckled to himself remembering the island escapade many years ago. Anna looked at him funny, but kept going.

****

"How'd they meet you?" Jack started into his long story, starting with Elizabeth falling off the cliff and ending with his daring escape. Anna listened carefully, laughing at quite a few parts. She like Jack, he was taking the place of something she had grown up without- a father. She smiled, happy for the first time in quite a while.

**** ****


	7. Unexpected Inconviences

****

Orlandolover32: lol, too bad I don't have access to computers during the day at my school, I could get a lot more done!

piper8188: Yeah I know it took a while to get there, sorry. And I kind of got caught up in Anna and forgot about the Turner's, opps. : P They'll make an appearance or two in this chapter though (hopefully!).

Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Hmm, you'll have to wait and see!

sunni07: Well let me be the first to welcome you to the wide and wondrous world of PotC fan fiction! And thanks for the review, always love those!

emeraldmedallion: Lol, thanks. One of the few happy chapters so far. Hopefully more on the way! Oh, and no need to dedicate yourself to loving me forever, updating and writing is what I'm here for!

_____________________________________________________________

Will woke up from his slumber. Elizabeth was curled up in a ball beside him, her breathing even and slow. He slowly rose from the bed not wanting to wake the sleeping Elizabeth. Softly walking over to the window ledge he looked out at the predawn sky. He saw the moon, the same moon his daughter would be looking at if she was still alive. His hope never faltered in the fact that she was indeed still alive. Hopefully somewhere that made her happy, heck she might have even found a way onto Jack's ship! Gazing at the moon he wondered if she was doing the same somewhere far away, or maybe closer than he thought.

**********

Anna shifted uncomfortably and her unconscious state was broken. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for a few more precious moments of sleep, but to no avail. Giving into the fact that she was now awake for the day she opened her eyes. She wasn't to surprised to find herself on the floor once again but she was to find it was still dark. Not really dark, maybe an hour or so before dawn. She stood up and untangled herself for the blankets and walked over to the chair she had occupied last night during her meeting with Jack. She looked out the window at the moon and pinkish sky around it. It was a full moon and it looked as bright, if not brighter, than the sun that would soon take its place in the sky. She sat happily thinking about her new place on the most famous pirate ship in the world with the best captain in the world and the knowledge that they would be arriving in Port Royal shortly, where Jack said her parents most likely were. Sure she was nervous, but sometimes curiosity can override nervousness. Anna was curious about her parents and what they could tell her about her old life. She had missed them, especially her farther whom she remembered best and most fondly. She was startled to find the sun up and moon gone when her thoughts drifted back to where she was. The sky was mostly baby blue but a thin trail of light pink left a ribbon on the horizon. And nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a knock on the door but managed not to fall.

****

"May I come in, luv?" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door. Anna recognized it immediately as that of the Captain. She stood from her chair, a huge grin on her face. She loved talking to Jack, he was like an old friend she had known for years. Their talk came easy and Anna never tired of hearing his stories. She walked to the door and opened it and of course saw Jack standing there, slightly leaning to one side and hands resting like he was midway through describing something. Anna smiled.

****

"But of course!" Jack smiled and walked in, looking at the pile of blankets rolled up in the floor.

****

"Fitful sleep?" Jack asked nodding at the blankets. Anna looked away embarrassed.

****

"Well not really. I fall asleep on that bed, and wake up there on the floor but I never wake up in between." Anna said. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

****

"That's intresting. Nightmares you think?" Jack asked. Anna shook her head.

****

"Not unless I don't remember them. I think it might be because I used to sleep on the floor on the other ship. Ten years of it an you just kind of get used to it." Jack nodded.

****

"How was it on there?" Jack asked. Anna cringed inwardly but replied.

****

"Awful." Anna said. Jack nodded understanding. Most pirate ships were.

****

  
"Want to tell me about it?" Jack asked. Anna shook her head. Not yet, she wasn't ready to tell anybody what had gone on during her ten years on that ship. One could say she was blocking them out, but then again if you were an adolescent female on a pirate ship full of criminal men you probably would too.

****

"Alrigh' then luv. Ready to come up on deck? I'm expecting to arrive in Port Royal 'bout 10 minutes." Jack asked, Anna nodded.

****

"Just let me change real quick." Anna said, instantly back in her cheery mood. Jack nodded and smiled. He left, closing the door behind him. Anna slipped on a actual dress wanting to look good for her parents. But after careful thought she decided she would rather them meet her for who she was now, not who she had been. She slipped off the dress and on a pair of clean britches and a white shirt. She pulled on her boots and strapped her sword around her waist. She pulled a brush quickly through her hair and tied a bandanna over it. She ran out the door and up the steps to the deck to watch their arrival into the dock.

************

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Will sitting at the table and eating a banana. She smiled and walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat beside him. He looked up.

****

"Hullo Liz, finally awake?" She nodded and smiled.

****

"You know Will, I've been thinking..." Will put on a face of shock.

****

"Liz that could be dangerous..." Elizabeth frowned and shot him an evil glare, Will immediately sat up straight and stopped what he was doing. He stuck out his lip and Elizabeth stopped frowning to giggle.

****

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Will put on a face of mock innocence. **"We really need to get out, go somewhere. We haven't been anywhere since..." **Will stopped and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He knew what she was about to say. **"Since we took Anna to Charleston." **Elizabeth finished. Will nodded, encouraging her to go on.

****

"I think we should go back for a week. Get away from here for awhile. I need a change of scenery." Will nodded.

****

"How soon?" He asked, Elizabeth thought for a moment.

****

"As soon as we can get packed." Will nodded and started to head up to their room to pack, throwing away his banana peel on the way. Elizabeth followed.


	8. Meeting Michel

Guys I am sooooo sorry about how long it has taken me to get this chapter up! My comp. got a virus so it was completely useless for about a week and a half. I tried writing this last night and got completely finished but then my comp. froze again and I didn't have time to save, needless to say I was a bit frustrated. So anyway here's the chapter that's been so long in coming, hope I haven't lost any reviewers! Enjoy! And as always, please review!

Oh and I really want to start a new story, any of you have an idea for a plot or want to co-write it with me? I know if you had a good plot nagging at the back of your brain you'd most likely run with it but just in case, since I'm having a huge case of writers block at the moment. Thanks for any help you guys might give! Oh and please e-mail it to me if you do have any at Terrynewmann@comcast.net. 

_____________________________________________________________

****

"So 'bout 5 minutes, eh?" Anna asked Jack as they pulled into the harbor. She was having a hard time containing her excitement in a dignified manor. As much as she wanted to jump up and down, run around the deck, and talk anybody's ear off who was close enough, she would have to settle for a grin the size of Texas and shifting continuously from foot to foot. 

****

"Yeah about that, aye." Jack answered. He also was having a hard time containing something, but his was more of a nervous something. He hadn't seen Will and Elizabeth in Lord knows how long, who knows what their reaction to him showing up on their door step with their long lost daughter would be. Anna resumed rocking back and forth from foot to toe and back again. Jack couldn't help but smile at her, she was quite amusing normally but today especially. He couldn't help but chuckle in spite of his anxiety.

*********

****

"Will hurry! We're going to miss our ship!" Elizabeth shouted from the front door, tapping her foot impatiently. Will came running down the stairs, two bags running into him from behind. Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs he stood panting.

****

"Here!" Will half grinned. Elizabeth lovingly rolled her eyes at him and stepped out the door. Will followed, the bags still banging his calves from behind. He backed out the door and Elizabeth closed it behind him. They both turned around to head down the steps, but saw something that stopped them dead in their tracks.

*********

The Pearl drew into the dock, it's massive size capturing quite a few stares. The crew threw down the ropes and men below tied them to the dock posts. Anna stared at all that was around her, taking in everything. Her eyes ran over it all, from simple row boats carrying couples around safe from the massive ships in the harbor to the huge passenger ship leaving the harbor all together. Anna's eyes flew to the streets of Port Royal, taking in all the shops, pubs, people, houses, and inns. She searched every corner of her brain for something she remembered, but to no avail. Nothing triggered a memory.

****

"Anythin familiar?" Jack asked, walking up behind Anna and placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and Jack nodded. He let go of her shoulder and gave her a gentle shove towards the ramp leading off the ship and onto the dock. She breathed in deeply and ran off the ramp, gaining momentum as she went down. Nervous, pent up energy kept her going faster and faster, never stopping. Her feet were pounding, as was her heart. Something caught her toe and she felt all the propulsion start to push her downwards towards the street. Two arms caught hers and she stumbled back up. A little startled she looked up.

****

"Why hullo miss!" Anna was once again startled. The stranger was obviously male, about 20 Anna would guess. But the strangest thing of all was that he didn't seem like such a stranger, Anna could almost bet her life on that she had seen him before.

****

"Hullo. Umm thanks for that." Anna managed to stutter out after a while. The boy, or man Anna guessed, just stood there smiling down at her. Jack ran up behind her and the man.

****

"Anna are you alright?" Jack asked, eyeing the stranger cautiously. Anna nodded, gulping. She stood up straighter and took her arms from the man.

****

"Anna? Anna who?" The man asked, his face all of the sudden pure shock. Anna could have sworn his eyebrows went up about three inches. She was still racking her brain for where she knew that face. Jack answered for her.

****

"Turner. Why boy, what's it to you?" Jack asked. The man's mouth hung wide open, almost like his jaw was broke. They were all speechless for a fair amount of time. Anna because she was still trying to remember, the man for reason of shock, and Jack for reasons unknown. Anna was the first to brake the silence.

****

"MICHEL!" Anna shouted. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He nodded and ginned. Anna, proud of herself for remembering something and someone, grinned back at him. Hers, if possible, even bigger than the one she wore on the ship.

****

"Ye know 'em?" Jack asked, Anna nodded and Michel held out his hand.

****

"Of course I know 'em! He's Michel!" Anna said, already stating the obvious.

****

"I've gotten that much luv, how did ye know 'em was what I was wonderin." Jack said.

****

"He's my dad's apprentice, or at least he was." Anna said, still grinning.

****

"That I was, got my own shop now though. Who'd you get here Anna, we all thought you were dead! And who's this?" He asked nodding at Jack.

****

"This is Jack Sparrow, I'll tell ye the rest of me story when we find my parents. No need to tell it twice!" Anna said. Michel nodded and Jack frowned at Anna forgetting the captain part.

****

"Captain luv." Jack said.

****

"Right, sorry. Captain Jack Sparrow." Anna corrected. Michel laughed and Jack frowned again at being laughed at.

****

"So where you heading?" Michel asked. Anna looked at Jack.

****

"I've been wondering the same." Anna said.

****

"Why to ye house o' course!" Jack said. Anna nodded.

****

"You know the way?" Michel asked. Jack nodded.

****

"Well we'll just be headin then. Nice to meet ye." Jack took Anna's arm and headed down the street.

****

"Umm sir?" Michel shouted at them. Jack turned around.

****

"What boy?" Jack shouted back irritated.

****

"Their house is the other way."

**** ****


	9. Change of Plans

Not much to say except thanks for reviewing and please keep it up! And as always I still don't own PotC or sadly Johnny Depp. Some people have all the luck.

_____________________________________________________________

****

"Righ' righ', I knew that o' course. Just makin' sure ye did is all." Jack said turning on his heel to head the other way. Michel smiled and Anna snickered and rolled her eyes in a very exagerated fashion behind Jack's back. Jack took very long strides and was soon up to the boy. He just kept on walking past not pausing to look at him. Michel turned on his heel in the same manner Jack had and followed a few strides behind, Anna beside him.

****

"So tell me how you've been since my capture." Anna prompted Michel. Michel's eyes widened again.

****

"Your what?" He asked, shocked. Anna shook her head.

****

"Not until we see my parents. You'll hear it all then I promise." Anna said wagging her finger at him. Michel smiled at her comical expression and nodded.

****

"Ok then, fair enough. So about me.... well there isn't much to say. I stayed at your father's shop for about five more years after you left. Miserable time, Will was so depressed. Always walking around mumbling to himself or sitting for hours not saying anything or moving a muscle. Some days he didn't even show up for work." Michel said in answer to Anna's previous question. Anna's eyes glazed over.

***Flash back***

****

"How's my little princess?" Will asked, setting the child back down and leading her in the door to the shop.

"Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a _pirate _like Captain Jack Sparrow_, _not a princess!" The little girl said with mock frustration. Will smacked his hand against his head.

"So sorry, love. I always seem to forget!" 

***end flash back***

"**A pirate...." **Anna mumbled to herself. Michel gave her a worried look. Jack turned around and stopped walking.

****

"What about a pirate luv?" Jack asked Anna. Anna shook her head as if shaking the memories away.

****

"Wha-? Oh, nothing Jack." Anna aswered her eyes returning to normal. Jack cocked an eyebrow but continued walking anyway. Michel just inwardly shrugged and made a mental note to figure out why her eyes did that weird glaze thing. They continued walking in silence.

*******

****

"Will do you think she needs help?" Elizabeth asked worriedly looking at the sprawled body of a girl not more than 15 on the street. Will nodded and Elizabeth ran over to her. She lifted up the girl's head and looked at her bloodied face.

****

"Can you speak? Say something!" Elizabeth commanded the girl, searching for any signs of life. She appeared to be breathing but not very hard and her breaths were irregular. Will walked over and kneeled beside her. The girl's eyelids fluttered open breifly but shut almost as soon as they had opened. Elizabeth wasn't even sure it had happened. She turned her head to look at Will, a worried expression was on his face.

****

"Trips canceled Liz. We should get her inside." Will said. Elizabeth nodded her agreement and looked back down at the girl. Will slipped his arms under her limp body and easily lifted her off of the ground. He carried her in, Elizabeth following quietly.

*********

****

"Are we close yet?" Anna asked after about 15 minutes of walking. Jack hesitated in his answer as he still didn't know exactly where they were going in the first place. Michel answered for him.

****

"I've only been here about 3 times but I think we're getting pretty close." He answered. Anna nodded and Jack just looked relieved he didn't have to make up something to cover himself.

****

"Why were you there those three times?" Anna asked Michel. He looked a bit hesitant to answer but went ahead anyway.

****

"Well once for your, umm......funeral." Michel said. Anna looked puzzeled.

****

"My funeral? Why would I have a funeral? I'm not dead." Anna said even though she knew why they had. They had given up on her, thought her dead.

****

"Well you disappeared and everybody thought you to be dead. Except your parents, they always thought you were still alive. Never gave up hope." Michel answered. Anna nodded.

****

"And the other two times?" Anna questioned.

****

"Parties." Michel said plainly. Anna's eyes lit up.

****

"Parties! Oh how are they? I've never been." Anna asked. Jack chuckled.

"**Not all they're cracked up to be luv. Bunch of stiffs and eunuchs." **Jack said remembering the parties from his youth. Dark days, very dark days. Michel nodded in agreement.

****

"For once your friends right Anna. No fun at all." Michel said. Jack nodded. Anna looked a bit puzzeled as to why Jack would call the people at parties eunuchs but she just shrugged it off. No use questioning Jack, it was like running in circles.

_____________________________________________________________

I know I'm probably frustrating you not getting to the meeting in this chapter but I promise I will next chappie, savvy? Please review! mwahaha I'm so evil : P


	10. Finally!

Ok sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have been kind of busy lately. And yes, Anna will meet her parents in this chapter! YAY! Ok so on with it then!

While Anna was still pondering the eunuch thing Jack and Michel finally seemed to be hitting things off a bit better. Jack was telling Michel a grossly exaggerated story about the time he escaped from a morooning and a God forsaken strip of land with noting but a bottle of rum and about twenty coconuts. Michel, of course, believed every single word of it.

****

"…and then I rubbed the coconuts together for nigh an hour…" Jack rambled on, making the funniest hand gestures as he did so. Anna suddenly stopped in front of a particularly large manor. Jack and Michel continued walking, lost in their avid conversation. Anna stood staring up at it as the two men grew further and further away. She slowly walked up the worn pathway to the door, almost taking on the appearance of a sleepwalker. Her eyes took on the oh so familiar glazed look. 

****

"Jack?" Michel asked cutting him off mid sentence. Jack didn't appreciate this very much.

****

"What?" He asked a bit irritatedly stopping and putting down his hands. Michel also stopped.

****

"Where Anna head off to?" Jack turned around and found no Anna. Michel looked around and realized their position in the town.

****

"We're past her house." Michel said already turning around and heading back the way they had just come. Jack started to follow him but soon took the lead again.

****

"Anna? ANNNAAA?" Michel called, hands cupped. Jack didn't call but searched around with his keen eyes instead. They didn't have to go far to find her.

****

"Anna!" Michel said smiling and running over to where she stood motionless in front of the door. She turned around to face him and he saw there were small pools of tears underneath her chocolate eyes. Michel's smile soon turned to a frown.

****

"Anna…how'd you know? How'd you know where to come?" Michel asked her gently. Jack walked over and saw the now small rivers of tears running down her cheeks. He immediately felt uncomfortable. He still hadn't gotten the hang of the whole comforting thing yet.

****

"You never forget your birth place." Anna eventually answered. Michel nodded and Jack shifted uncomfortably from all the emotions running amuck. 

****

"So….umm shall we knock?" Michel asked once Anna's tears had subsided. Jack nodded his head in agreement and Anna just smiled a brave smile. Michel reached up to the brass doorknocker and slowly rapped it against the wood of the door. They stood in an expecting silence for what seemed like hours. No answer. Michel tried again. Anna was starting to get worried. Still no answer. Jack started to shift again.

****

"Maybe they're just out." Michel said hopefully. Anna nodded and started to walk down the steps. Jack and Michel followed in silence.

****

"Michel? JACK?" A woman said from the doorway. The two turned around, shock clear on all three faces. Jack, of course, was the first to brake the silence.

****

"Elizabeth! It's been to long. Where's darling little Will? He might want to be out here for this." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded but stayed put. For someone had just walked out from behind Jack. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect o. 

****

"Wi..Will!" She meekly yelled into the house, not moving from her spot at the front door. A man's head appeared beside hers and took on the same expression as his wife's when he saw the girl standing beside Jack. Anna shifted uncomfortably and put on a meek smile.

****

"Anna?" Will said quietly, finally breaking the silence. Anna nodded slowly and tears startled to whell up in Elizabeth's eyes. Anna ran over to them threw her arms around both waists. Elizabeth and Will both broke into a large smiles and started to laugh nervously but happily. Anna did the same and sooner than either of them could do anything about it Jack and Michel were both wrapped up in the family's embrace.

****

"This is jus' like a fairy tale." Jack said in a muffled voice from the middle of the group. Anna nodded smiling a smile too large for her face. For the first time in quite a while she felt wanted. Truly wanted.

****


	11. Lots of Laughing

Sorry, this story started to collect dust on my shelf. But yay! I've decided to take it up again, hopefully staying true to what I was writing all those many months ago. Enjoy!  
  
"I...I jus..I can't believe...Anna!" Will finally managed to get out through the happy tears still streaming heavily down his face. His laughter rang letting out all his emotions, too many to hold inside. Elizabeth just clung to Anna, afraid this might just be another dream, that the world would take her away again. Jack, finding his last statement quite funny, laughed right along with Will. Anna let the happiness and love radiating off of her parents engulf her. She felt an empty place, one that she had learned to shut off, fill up and over flow. She was truly happy.  
  
"Umm, people are startin ta stare luv..." Jack said uncomfortably after about five more minutes of that. Elizabeth nodded, took another look at Anna, and motioned them all to come inside the house. They followed happily, everybody, except Jack of course, still radiating extreme happiness. Jack was flipping a rather expensive looking trinket over in his hand. He started to pocket it, but thought better of it given the circumstances, and laid it back down on the table, following the rest into the kitchen. Elizabeth started to set out plates and a few trays with quickly put together finger foods.  
  
"So many questions..." Will started and faded off. Anna and Elizabeth both nodded with minimal movement.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth blurted out before she lost the courage to ask it. Anna got a dark look in her eyes, and flashed back to the day it happened.  
  
"Why hullo. What is a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here?" A strange, gruff looking man asked Anna, walking out from an ally. Anna knew very well not to talk to strangers, young as she may have been. She ignored the man and kept walking, a little faster than she had been previously been. "It isn't very nice to walk away when somebody is speaking to you." The man said, stepping in her path. Anna was about to scream when she felt something filling her mouth, blocking any sound she might want to make. She eventually decided it was a piece of cloth. She turned around to face the man and kicked him in the shin. He laughed and grabbed her wrists. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, poppit. I'm sure they wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She tried to jerk her wrist away, but being only five and the man holding her being full grown, she didn't have very good odds. He held onto her wrists with one hand and with the other he took another piece of cloth to bind them together. As he did so she tried very hard to think of a way to get somebody's attention, but being in the back of an ally with your mouth gagged, even if you were a full grown adult, it was a difficult task. The man took out his gun, and for a brief moment she thought he was going to shoot her. He didn't though; he just simply turned it around and slammed it against her head, knocking her into darkness. Anna gulped, looked at her parents, and started her retelling.  
  
"Oh my God Anna, I....I don't know what to say....oh my God.." Will mumbled. Elizabeth was pale and staring blankly at her empty plate.  
  
"Well I think we've 'ad quite a day, and I for one need a little refreshment." Jack said standing up. Anna couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. Apparently neither could anybody else, everyone was smiling now, and soon laughing away all the pain of the last 10 years. It was the easiest thing to do, just laugh it off.  
  
Ok short chapter, the next one will make up for it promise :D Please REVIEW!! 


End file.
